The Deja Vu in the Wedding
by breeley
Summary: When Angela and Hodgins decide to have a wedding before the baby is born will it help Booth/Brennan get back to where they belong? multi-chapter fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first time Bones fanfic writer. Hope you like it!**

"Sweetie, I'm getting married!" Angela excitedly bounced into Brennan's office.

"I don't know what that means. You're already married, Ange."

Angela flopped down on the couch. "I know, but I want a real wedding. I love Hodgins and we should properly celebrate it. I want my dad to walk me down the aisle. Well, again. You have to be my maid of honor. Say yes, or I'm cancelling this whole thing. I need you."

Brennan looked up and smiled. It felt like it had been a while since she was needed. "Of course, I will. We're sisters, right?" Brennan asked in a hopeful voice.

Angela smiled warmly at her best friend. She could see the last few days of hurt all over Brennan's face.

"That's right, Bren. Sisters." Brennan smiled.

Angela shot up excitedly, breaking the silence. "Okay, lunch at the diner to plan! One o'clock! We don't have a lot of time!"

Angela walked into the diner and immediately spotted Booth and Hannah sitting in the seats he and Brennan used to occupy.

It had felt like so much time had passed. Things had changed since they all got back. Some in a good way. Brennan finally had opened up to Angela about her feelings for Booth. But the last case, the one where the victim was so much like Brennan - it scared even Angela. It really hit Brennan hard. But she opened up a little. She told Angela about that night on the steps of the Hoover and how sad it made her to think about everyday. As sad as it was, it felt like a positive change for Brennan, even though her and Booth hadn't really spoken much since Brennan's confession of missing her chance.

Angela couldn't remember when she started giving Booth the cold shoulder. She wasn't even sure why. He didn't do anything wrong. And she liked Hannah. It just all seemed so...wrong.

Angela walked up to Booth and Hannah's table.

"Hey guys."

Hannah spoke first and was clearly more excited to see Angela than Booth was.

"Hi Angela! You have to come by our place again soon."

"Hi Hannah. Hey Booth." Angela smiled.

"Hey Ange. Waiting for Hodgins?"

"No, actually. Brennan's meeting me for lunch."

At the mention of her name Booth looked up. His eyes met Angela's and she felt his sadness wash over her. Booth's eyes never left Angela's. Hannah didn't seem to notice.

"That's good. Bones forgets to eat sometimes."

Angela stared back. Defiant. "Yeah, I know. I've got it covered."

Hannah stood up. "Seeley, I'm going to go pay our bill. Angela, say hi to Temperance for me. Girls night soon?"

Angela's eyes never left Booth's. "You got it, Hannah"

When Hannah was out of earshot he spoke.

"Ange, how...how is Bones doing?"

"You work with her everyday, Booth." She was baiting him. She didn't like behaving that way but she couldn't help it.

He sighed. "Angela..." Her name came out as a warning, but it quickly faded. He had no response. He stood.

"I heard about the wedding. You're going to make a beautiful bride. Again," he said with a half-smile.

Angela laughed. "Yeah, well, you're going to make a handsome best man. Again." Booth's eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that, G-Man. Jack wants you by his side for wedding number two. Take it up with him."

Booth stood. "Angela, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Her voice came from behind him. "What's not a good idea?"

He turned around to see Bones, her piercing blue eyes staring through him. She'd tell him that's not possible. She'd say "Booth, you can't see through the human body, it's scientifically impossible. Unless of course you are talking about an X-Ray..." In another time she would say that. She doesn't say those things anymore.

"Nothing, Sweetie. Ready to plan?" Angela clapped.

"Yeah, I should go." Booth looked at Brennan and tried to smile. "Hanna's waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Booth saw him coming and knew what he was going to ask. He answered before the question was asked.

"Forget it, Hodgins. I'd love to, but I can't be your best man."

"Dude. But I need you there."

Booth tried walking past him. Hodgins blocked him. "You know I have a gun, right?"

"Look, I know you and Dr. B haven't been..

Booth cut him off. "Don't."

"Look, I thought we were friends, man"

Booth stopped and sighed sighed. "We are, Hodgins." He meant it.

Hodgins stood in front of him. "Then be there for me. Look man. I get it. You put your heart out there and it got crushed. So you moved on. Why do we all have to suffer for it?"

Booth scoffed. "Suffer?"

Hodgins looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You know what, I've kept my mouth shut for so long. The one thing Angie and I got right when we broke up is we tried out hardest to not let it affect everyone else."

"Yeah, well Bones and I didn't break up. There was nothing to break up. We're partners. That's it."

Hodgins started walking away. "Okay, keep telling yourself that. Forget it, Booth. If you're going to live in this dream world... I'll just ask Sweets."

As Booth watched Hodgins walk off he wondered when everything got so messy.

Booth walked into The Founding Fathers that night scanning the bar for a seat. He was too early, Hannah wouldn't be there for two hours, but after the week he'd had he needed the drink and the time alone to think. As he was scanning the bar he saw Brennan, flipping through a large binder looking adorably confused.

Brennan was looking through a wedding binder Angela had put together. She was studying it like it was some ancient artifact she'd never seen before. He pulled her from her concentration.

"Hey Bones. Heavy read?" She looked up at him almost as if she didn't recognize him. The truth was she didn't. She hadn't seen him outside of work since they got back and she certianly hadn't heard that old familiar playful tone of voice in a while. He'd also been different since she confessed her regrets to him. Colder. It was like they had switched roles.

When she didn't answer he spoke again.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked more seriously. He felt like they were strangers.

"Where's Hannah?"

Her question came out more biting than she intended, but she had a habit of doing that lately. He sat anyway and signaled to the bartender for two beers.

"I'm all set, thank you" Brennan said.

The bartender put the two beers in front of them.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"It's a wedding binder. Although I don't see the point of it, "she said scrunching her face.

"The wedding?"

Bones' face fell. After all this time she wished people didn't think she was that cold. Especially Booth.

"No. The binder."

"Oh. Right." He shifted in his seat.

There was an awkward silence. Booth took a gulp of beer and he felt her watching him.

"Are you going to be Hodgins' best man?" Brennan seemed hopeful.

"No. No I think Sweets would be a better choice." 

"I see." He saw the defeat flash quickly on her face. "Well, I should get going. We only have two weeks to plan" She got up but felt his hand on hers. She pulled hers away as if she'd been burned.

"Come on Bones, have a beer with me." 

"Why?"

He didn't really have an answer. He wasn't expecting her to ask.

"Because I want to have a beer with my partner."

She looked at him. "Oh"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes"

Booth felt a pain in his heart. "Why would that surprise you?" 

Brennan looked at him and carefully chose her words. It was a look he wasn't used to seeing. She

used to just answer without hesitating. He wondered when this had changed.

"Well, based on past behavior, we haven't really had a drink socially together since you came back with Hannah."

Booth shifted in his seat "Well Bones that's not true. We all had drinks after we wrapped up our last case.."

Brennan cut him off. "I meant alone."

He looked at her and couldn't form any words. She was right. "Which is understandable, Booth," she continued. "You're in a serious as a heart attack relationship now and that deserves all of your attention." Her cheeks flushed as she used his words against him.

His words came out before he could stop them.

"Bones are you jealous?"

Of course she was jealous. Why we he throw that in her face? She felt vulnerable and exposed and she didn't trust him. She hated that feeling. He was always the one person she could trust, but that had all changed.

"No," she lied.

He had pushed her. He didn't know why. He was just so tired of their formal demeanor that he craved anything that was personal from her. Anything.

"I said I would adjust." Brennan whispered, holding back tears.

Booth backed off.

"I know you did. I..I'm sorry, I just..."

Brennan put the walls back in place. "It's not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow at work Booth"

She got up and walked out and he followed her. She didn't have to turn around to know he was close behind. She had to get home before she broke down and cried.

"Bones! Wait!" Booth caught up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her from her car.

"What do you want from me, Booth?"

He wanted everything. Still.

"I want us to be friends. We _are_ friends."

"Is that so?" She challenged.

"Of course. Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

She took a breath to keep her voice from wavering.

"It just doesn't feel that way."

Feel. She never used that word.

"Well it is that way, Bones. Don't you trust me?"

She looked at him and spoke quietly. "I have to go home, Booth. Please let me pass."

"No." He grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

She shrugged his arms off of her and took a step back. "Nothing's wrong, Booth. As far as I can tell everything is right. It's all the way it should be. Angela and Hodgins got their happily ever after, Cam got a daughter and you...you moved on. Like you said you would." She tried so hard to stop the tears, but they came anyway. He wanted to wipe them away but he was afraid to touch her.

She continued. "And I..I'm alone. That's ok. It's what I do. It was my choice. My...mistake. And I am so happy for everyone. I'm happy you found someone to give you what I didn't think I could.. I just...I just didn't think I'd miss my friends so much. I didn't think I'd miss you so much. I didn't know I'd..." She shook her head and looked down. "Forget it."

She walked away from him. He let her by but then called out.

"Hey!"

She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"You're not alone. You have us. You have me."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said with a wavering voice, "I don't have anybody."

She ran to her car before he tried to stop her again and he watched her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh gang! Thanks for the responses/alerts! I'm just winging it here, but I'm trying desperately to get the characters right! This is a Cam/Booth chapter. Booth/Brennan up next!**

Cam was working at her desk when she sensed the figure in her doorway. Without looking up she said "What's up, Seeley?"

Booth stayed in place "Nothing, Camille. You're working late."

She finally looked at him. "Are you gonna come in or do I need to send you an invitation?" She smiled at him.

Booth walked in and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "You're the only one that's smiled at me since I've been back and meant it." He smiled sadly.

"Okay, big man. This feels like a conversation to be had with a drink." Cam pulled out a bottle of Scotch from her bottom drawer and two glasses. Booth eyed her.

"Don't look at me like that, Seeley, I practically live here. We all do."

Cam poured two glasses and handed one to Booth.

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say this has to do with Dr. Brennan."

Booth drank his Scotch in one gulp and looked at his empty glass as he spoke.

"I...what happened to us?"

Cam spoke quietly. "To who?"

"All of us."

Cam moved to sit beside Booth and refilled his glass.

"Booth, you all left. You all left me here. And I'm not going to harp on that, but when you all decided to take off that changed things. You can't just go back to the way they were."

"Why?" he asked.

"Life doesn't work that way. You of all people should know that. Look, you came back with a new girlfriend and I think that's great. I want you to be so happy. But you stopped being a part of us. That was your choice. We never see you. The last time I saw you outside of work was when I helped Hannah move in."

Can looked at Booth. She knew him well enough to know he felt guilty. For all of it. She contniued carefully.

"I think we all know who has taken your separation the hardest."

Booth looked at Cam. He wanted to tell her everything. He just couldn't. "Bones is fine."

"Is she?" Cam challenged.

Booth sighed. "No."

Cam paused and then continued.

"Seeley, are you happy?"

He looked at Cam for a long moment.

"Don't call me Seeley." He smiled weakly. "I want to be."

Cam shook her head and smiled, "That's not an answer."

He hated and loved her for calling him on his crap.

"No," he said quietly. "No, I'm not happy.

"I didn't think so."

They sat quiet for a moment.

"Cam, what do I do?"

Cam put her hand on his shoulder. "Make it right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all for your kind words. I'm really enjoying writing this fic so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Booth reluctantly rang Hodgins' doorbell as he held Hannah's hand.

The rehearsal dinner was tonight. Booth was not in the mood. Hannah could tell.

"Seeley, come on. This is going to be fun."

Brennan answered the door and at the very sight of her Booth's heart stopped and he dropped Hannah's hand. She looked beautiful wearing a deep purple halter dress that hugged her every curve.

She smiled at him. He didn't expect it but he didn't care so he smiled back. "You look great Bones."

Brennan tried her best not to blush. "Thank you. You two look wonderful."

Hannah smiled and hugged Brennan. "It's great to see you, Temperance." Booth noticed a small smile on her face as she hugged Hannah. After all she's been through, she was still the best friend he could ever have.

"Well, come on in."

Booth and Hannah followed Bones to the dining room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her hips swayed in front of him. He started reciting the rosary in his head to stop thinking about ripping that dress off her and taking her right there on the dining room table. He really hoped Hannah hadn't noticed.

"Hey!" Angela squealed as she ran over to hug them both. "Thanks for coming."

Hodgins followed closely behind and greeted the couple. He shook Booth's hand.

"Hey Hodgins, listen...about being your best man..."

Hodgins smiled and handed him a beer. "Don't worry about it, man."

Booth took the beer and wondered how it was possible that he had so many great people in his life.

The night was fun. Booth had been dreading it but found himself having a good time. What he hadn't expected is how uncomfortable he felt with Hannah. She was as pubicly affectionate as she always was but it felt wrong now.

He spent most of his evening watching Bones. The last time he'd talked to her she felt sad and alone. Tonight she seemed pensive. She watched everyone as if she wasn't there. It was as if she was watching a movie she really enjoyed. She would smile when Jack kissed Angela, or when Cam would whisper something to Michelle. She laughed when Sweets made a joke to Daisy. She didn't really interact with anyone. She stayed just on the outside, in her comfort zone, and when she thought no one was looking, she went outside for air. Booth excused himself and followed her.

He found her sitting on a bench in the garden. She looked like a goddess bathing in moonlight. He could've stared at her forever.

"Hey, Bones."

She looked up at him, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled and sat next to her.

She didn't speak she just looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar, Bones." He bumped his shoulder with hers.

She missed the physical contact.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked him.

"Yes" he answered truthfully.

"Booth, I'm thinking about going away for a little while."

He stopped breathing but attempted a light hearted tone of voice. "What are you talking about Bones, we just got back."

"I know."

They sat quietly. He didn't push her for information. He knew she'd tell him.

She looked at her hands in her lap.

"There's just not a lot here for me right now. I need to figure some things out. I'm going to go stay with my brother and the girls. Travel a bit. You're the one who always says I should take a vacation." She looked up and smiled at him.

"I don't want you to go."

"It's not forever. It's an extended vacation with no forseeable end date." She kept smiling at him. It made him uneasy.

"But we..."

"You'll find a new partner, Booth"

"I'm not talking about work, Bones. I don't want _you_ to go. I..I need you here."

"No you don't. You have Hannah. You'll be fine." She smiled again.

Booth was getting angry. She couldn't just leave him. Like he was an afterthought. Like the way he's left her since they've been back.

"But you're my..." He let the unfinished thought hang in the air.

Brennan looked in his eyes. She was so calm. At peace. Her tone of vioce reflected it. "I'm your partner. Booth. You'll get another one."

"So what? You're going to just run away like you always do?"

His words took her breath away. "Excuse me?"

He started to walk away. "Forget it, Bones."

She followed him and grabbed his arm. "No! Say what you really want to say, Booth!"

Booth faced her, his eyes full of anger. He should've kept walking but he had lost all control.

"Fine. You're going to run away to hide like a coward! I'm not responsible for your happiness, Temperance! I offered you everything! And in return I got less than I had before! So if you think you don't have anybody, Bones, then that's your fault! Don't punish me because no one loves you!"

It felt like the earth had stopped spinning. They stared at each other, both trying to absorb what he had just said. _No one loves you. _He didn't even believe that was true. He didn't mean it. But he couldn't take it back.

She looked at him and for once in her life, she didn't resist the tears that came to her eyes. They came fast and streamed down her face. The very sight of her, the knowledge that he had done this to her made Booth sick. He tried to speak.

"Bones, I..."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry.."

"Not as sorry as I am, Booth." He didn't understand what she meant. He couldn't read her. Not anymore.

"I didn't mean what I..."

"Yes, you did."

"Temperance please let me... just don't leave. Don't leave me."

Bones was calm as she wept. Her tone of voice never gave away she was crying. The tears were the only proof. She cut him off.

"You left me the second we got back. You left me when I confessed how I felt. And you'll leave me when you eventually marry Hannah. I'm tired of being left, Booth. I'm so tired."

They both just looked at each other until Brennan broke the siIence. "You're right, by the way."

Booth looked at her confused.

She clarified. "It's not your fault no one loves me." she said through tears. She walked past him quickly, afraid of him stopping her. Booth couldn't breathe.

Bones snuck inside and made it to the bathroom without anyone seeing her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She cried until she could force herself to stop. She cleaned herself up. She re-applied make up. She put the walls back up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sweetie? Are you in there?" Angela asked worried.

"Be right out Ange!" she replied in her most cheerful voice.

By the time Brennan had got out of the bathroom and rejoined the group, Booth was already back inside, his arm around Hannah's waist. From what she could tell, no one knew anything had happened outside. She avoided eye contact with Booth, but she could feel his eyes on her.

Brennan grabbed a spoon and clinked it to her glass until she had everyone's attention. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but she needed to give a toast to her friends. Her real friends.

"Everyone, I..I just had a few words I wanted to say to Angela and Hodgins."

Brennan looked around the room. She tried her hardest to avoid looking at Booth, but it happened anyway. When they locked eyes she felt her face flush. She quickly looked away and forced a smile to her friends.

"I..I didn't really prepare anything, but, well.." she let out a small laugh and shook her head. She felt silly. She was going to write something, it was her strength afterall, but she didn't. She wished she had.

"I just wanted to say that I've learned a lot from you two, from all of you actually, about friendship and love"

Booth couldn't stop staring at her. His heart raced.

Hannah leaned over and whispered to Booth "Are you okay? You look sick."  
He smiled. "Fine."

Brennan continued. "I know I've been against monogamy in the past, but seeing Angela and Hodgins so happy has changed my opinion. How could it not? I love you both. Congratulations."

As everyone toasted, Booth wondered if he'd heard her right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Booth is finally coming around. I swear! As always, thanks for reviews and alerts!**

"What the hell did you do?"

Angela stormed into Booth's office as much as a very pregnant woman can.

"Angela, it's not my fault."

"The hell it isn't! She's leaving! Again! I asked her why. She doesn't want to talk about it. So naturally I assumed it had to do with you. It _always_ has to do with you. Her response was 'Things were said that can't be taken back'. So? Spill."

Angela had gotten herself so worked up she felt dizzy. Booth shot up and grabbed her arm and guided her to a chair. He knelt beside her.

"Thanks. Well?" Angela waited expectantly.

Booth looked up at Angela. He was terrified of her. He loved her, she was his friend, but when it came to Bones he had no question whose side she'd take.

"I...I told her it wasn't my fault."

"What? What wasn't your fault?"

"That it.. It wasn't my fault that no one loves her."

Angela let his words sink in. Booth felt just as bad as the first time he said them.

"You said what?"

"I didn't mean it." he defended.

"Doesn't matter" Angela said coldly looking him dead in the eyes.

"All this after she confessed her feelings for you, Booth? What happened to you?"  
"She told you that?" When Angela wouldn't answer he placed his hand on her knee. "Please. I know I don't deserve to know. But please."

"First tell me why you're acting like an ass."

Booth stood up and sat on his desk across from her. He didn't even know the answer.

"I guess, well we left. I was hurt. She turned me down. I met someone who accepted me and I wanted that to work."  
"Wanted?"

Booth stared at her. He realized he'd slipped "You can't tell anyone," he warned.

Angela smiled. "Juicy gossip? You know how to get to me"

Booth rolled his eyes. "I broke up with Hannah last night."

Angela yelled 'What?"

"Keep it down! You can't tell Bones."  
"Why? This will keep her here, Booth"

Booth sighed. "No it won't. She'll think I did it because she's leaving. She'll think I'm lying and that Hannah broke up with me. There's a million things she'll think and none of them will be the truth."

"Which is?" Angela asked.

"I've always loved her. Always will."

Angela sighed. She felt tears pricking her eyes. Why couldn't her friends ever get it right?

"It took you long enough, you know."

Booth sighed. "I know. I've been a jerk."

Angela laughed. "You wish you've only been a jerk. Booth, you were downright nasty to her."

"I know. This isn't going to make any sense, but I haven't felt like myself since we got back. Since we've grown apart. I love her, Ange. I swear that I do. I've just been too selfish and hurt to show her."

Angela looked at Booth. The real Booth. He was finally back.

"Angela. When is she leaving?"  
"She's leaving the morning after the wedding."

Booth sighed in defeat. "I know I don't deserve her."

Angela looked at Booth wickedly, picked up her phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?"

Angela ignored him. When the caller answered she spoke excitedly.

"Hey Babe, great news. Booth wants to be your best man."


	6. Chapter 6

**Since it took so long to post, this is a long one! Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading!**

Brennan stared at her bridesmaid's dress hanging on her door as she sipped her wine on the

couch. In 12 hours Angela would walk down the aisle. In 36 hours Brennan would be gone.

Booth was right, she was running again. Like she always did. She was hoping that some part of

her was running toward something. Toward the future. Toward moving on. Maybe even toward

happiness.

Brennan came out of her thoughts at a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole as

Booth told her to so many times before. Her hope gave way to numbness as she saw the pregnant

bride-to-be peering through the other side of the warped glass.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Ange, it's late. Is everything okay?"

Angela brushed past her with her bags.

"Fantastic. I just forgot that it's tradition for the bride not to see the groom before the wedding.

And before you say anything about tradition.."

Brennan cut her off smiling.

"Well, it seems we need some ice cream and romance movies then, right?."

Angela laughed. "Exactly."

Two movies and a tub of ice cream later, Angela stood.

"I'm going to go to bed."

"You can take my bed, Ange. It's more comfortable."

"Sweetie.."

"Don't argue. You're pregnant and getting married. Let me do this for you."

Angela nodded in agreement and walked away. When she got to the doorway she stopped. When

she faced Brennan, she had tears streaming down her face." 

"Ange, are you ok?" 

"Brennan. Don't leave. I know Booth's an idiot, but please consider staying for me. For your

niece. We're your family, too you know."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know how I can stay here."

Angela nodded and retreated to Brennan's bedroom shutting the door.

"Is it because you look better in a suit?"

Booth sighed. "Sweets..."

"Because I've been working out." Sweets held up arm to Booth and made a muscle. "Go ahead.

Check it out." 

Hodgins frantically came into the room. "What if she doesn't show?" 

Booth laughed. "You're serious? She's having your baby."

"Hey, did you ask Booth to be your best man because he looks better in a suit?"

Booth stood up. "Hodgins, I'm gonna shoot Sweets if you don't get him away from me.

Hodgins looked at Sweets. "I'm freaking out here, man. Not the time!"

Booth poured Hodgins a glass of scotch and handed it to him.

"Here, have a sip of this. Look, Angela loves you. You're a lucky guy. She's going to be there.

She's going to waddle down that aisle and marry you."

Hodgins laughed. He went to shake Booth's hand. "Thanks, man."

Booth shook his hand and gave him a manly slap on the back. "Anytime"

Booth poured the three of them a drink. They all held up their glasses.

"To Hodgins. The luckiest guy on Earth."

Hodgins smiled "You can say that again."

They clinked glasses and downed their scotch. The three men were silent until Sweet spoke.

"I've been doing lunges and squats."

"Oh, Ange. You look beautiful."

Brennan felt herself tearing up as Angela fussed with her veil.

"I can't figure this thing out" she laughed.

"Here, let me help you."

Brennan adjusted the veil and spoke.

"You're my best friend Ange."

Angela smiled. "No. I'm one of them."

"I can't face him. He hurt me."

Angela sighed. "Sweetie, you two have made a hobby out of hurting each other. But you know

what I think?"

"What?" 

"I think the more something hurts, the more reason there is to face it, huh?" Angela grabbed

Brennan's face. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Bren? Because I do."

Brennan looked at Angela as a few tears escaped her. "I know."

Angela laughed. "Ok, ok enough. We're going to ruin our makeup!"

Cam swept in talking like they were at work. "People, it's show time. I have a groom at the altar

and no bride. Let's do this."

Brennan gave Angela one last hug before she turned to walk down the aisle. She searched the

pews in the church for Booth but he was no where to be found. She wasn't surprised, but she was

sad.

As she approached the altar, she spotted him. Standing next to Hodgins was Booth. In a tux.

Smiling at her.

She frantically looked around for Hannah, but she wasn't there. Brennan's eyebrows furrowed in

confusion and when she finally got to her place in front of the church she looked at Booth

confused. He answered her beautiful confused expression by mouthing "later".

Brennan nodded back.

As Angela walked down the aisle, Hodgins stood up straighter. Sweets leaned over to Booth but

before he could say anything Booth whispered "If you ask me again, I'm going to kill you in

front of all these people."

The ceremony was beautifully perfect. When the bride and groom kissed and walked back down

the aisle together as man and wife, Booth turned to Brennan and held out his arm for her. She took his arm and they walked down the aisle, each contemplating what this would be like if it were they who had just married.

As they approached the entrance to the church, Brennan pulled her arm back.

"Thank you" she stammered and tried to walk away. If there was one thing Booth promised

himself today of all days, it was that there was no way he was letting her get away again. Ever.

Angela and Hodgins jumped into their limo to head to the reception. Booth grabbed Brennans

arm and pushed her into another waiting limo. He closed the door behind him and locked it. As

soon as he did, the car started moving.

"What the hell are you doing, Booth?"

Booth moved over to where she was sitting, his body invading her personal space. It disarmed

her and she hated it. She wanted to be so mad at him.

He leaned into her and placed his arm above her on the back of the seat. His face was dangerously close to hers and he spoke.

"Make no mistake, Temperance," he said in his deep husky voice, "I know that everything I've

done since we've gotten back has been my fault. I know I've said things that can't be taken back. I

know I deserve nothing from you. But you're going to let me make this right. Because this..."

Booth gestured with his right hand between his heart and hers, touching her bare chest lightly. Brennan thought his touch alone was going to make her pass out.

"...this is way too important. This means too much not to fight for. And this?"

Booth placed his hand on her heart. The warmth of his hand made her dizzy.

"This is way too important to me."

Brennan couldn't form a thought or word. She looked in his eyes and saw the man she hadn't seen in a year. She slowly nodded in response.

Booth smiled back and whispered, "Good."

It was clear he had no intention of talking anything out in the limo, but he stayed sitting right

where he was. Brennan could feel her body responding to him and she never felt so out of

control in her life. Her mind was reeling with questions, the main one being "Where's Hannah?"

Before she realized it, he was responding. Had she said that out loud?

"Hannah's gone. I'll explain later."

Brennan nodded again. Hannah was gone as abrubtly as she came.

Brennan noticed the limo turn off into a direction that was not the reception hall. She looked at Booth.

"Angela." She said simply said.

Booth smiled and nodded. "She knows you'll be delayed. Don't worry, they wouldn't dare start anything without you, Temperance. She's your best friend."

Booth bumped Brennan's shoulder with his own.

"One of them" she said very seriously.

Brennan was lost in Booth's eye for what felt like forever. Finally he whispered "We're here."

Brennan looked out her window and back at Booth confused.

"Booth, what are we doing at my apartment?"


End file.
